Resident Evil: Special Edition
by KaipazuDarkMatter
Summary: [CH.2] Relive the horror. Relive the excitement. Relive the nightmare. My cult classic fanfic, Resident Evil has been completely reworked, rewritten and merely a shadow of its former self. Now with even more scenes, even more chapters and even more horror
1. The Rat

PROLOGUE

My adaptation of combining the vastly different worlds of "Resident Evil" and "Animal Crossing" has, without a doubt, proven to be my most popular fanfic I've submitted to However, I don't think the story reached its full potential and to be quite honest I was rather disappointed with the overall outcome.

Years have passed and so has my experience as a writer, with this in mind I have decided to go back and completely rework "Resident Evil" and created "Resident Evil - Special Edition". It will be completely rewritten to fix poor writing and plot holes, scenes and chapters will be added that weren't in the original-- it will be a completely new fanfic while still maintaining the basic premise and storyline of the original that many have come to love.

I hope with this rewrite people who loved the original will be delighted with this new and vastly improved version and I also hope to win over some new fans who missed out on the original fanfic.

Thank you for time, and I hope you all enjoy "Resident Evil - Special Edition".

Animal Crossing  
**Resident Evil**

**- SPECIAL EDITION -  
by Daniel Kypers**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE RAT**

January 9th, 2003  
10:38 PM  
Near the town of Raccoon City

There was nothing special about tonight. Nothing making it any different than any other night aboard the train. Rover, the traveling cat, looked out his window and let out a sigh. Hopefully the train would pick-up a newcomer, moving to one the many towns he had been to. Rover always loved meeting new people. It was, in a sense, a hobby to the purple feline- no, more like an _obsession_. Meeting people was what Rover lived for, he always greeted complete strangers without any hesitation.

Oh, the people and animals he had met in his life! Snobby people, sloppy people, shy people, social people—some people just downright rude. Rover had met them all, and he was always on the hunt for more to meet.

He looked around the train, somewhat disappoint with the lack of animals—all of which he had already met. He supposed it was normal for the train to be somewhat empty at this time of night, but still…

Suddenly the porter called out, "Now arriving at Raccoon City! Raccoon City! Eek, eek!" Rover looked up in surprise—jolting up from being half asleep.

Raccoon City? He had never heard of that town before. And given Rover's travel experience, finding a town he had never heard of was like finding a good deal at Crazy Redd's. It didn't happen very often.

Suddenly, Rover spotted a rat wearing a trench coat and sun glasses stumble onto the train. With him was a brief case that read "Property of the Umbrella Corporation", under the text was the Umbrella Corporation's logo- the top of an umbrella.

'Umbrella? That multi-million dollar pharmaceutical company?' Rover thought to himself. 'What's a bigwig Umbrella worker doing here?' The rat made his way to an empty seat and clutched the briefcase close as a mother would do with her baby. The rat looked to his left and then to his right. Needless to say, the rodent seemed very nervous about something.

Rover was getting an uneasy vibe from this mysterious vermin. His mother had always told him to never trust a rat, which he was told were quite different than mice. His mother had told him rats were filthy, disgusting, cheapskates and were never to be trusted.

But Rover wasn't one to judge an animal just because of what animal it was. Besides, what if this rat was different from other rats? Who's to say all rats were as bad as he had heard? What if this rat was the _only_ decent rat in the entire world? Rover wasn't about to let this opportunity pass up. The train began to move and Rover got up from his seat, making his way toward the rat in the trench coat.

"Hi there!" Rover greeted with a smile. "Mind if I take a seat?" The rat remained silent, looking from side to side as if expecting something to happen. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." said Rover, somewhat annoyed the rat seemed to be ignoring him. With that Rover took a seat.

"So, where are you heading to?" he asked the rat. The rat still remained silent, ignoring the purple cat. This annoyed Rover—he could handle animals and people being rude to him but ignoring him was something he didn't tolerate.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you talk!" Rover snapped at the vermin. Yet the rat continued to ignore him. Rover let out a grunt and went back to where he had been sitting. His mother was right—rats are jerks.

"Popstar!" the porter yelled out, "Now arriving at Popstar! Eek, eek!" The rat's ears had perked up when the town name was called. The train slowly came to a stop and the rat got up and began running for the door. While he was running he bumped into a chicken who had been getting out of his seat. The briefcase the rat was carrying was sent flying and when it landed it swung open. A couple of beakers filled with some sort of gooey liquid flew out and shattered.

"Oops, sorry about that!" the chicken apologized. The rat quickly got up, muttered some foul language and shoved the chicken to the floor and made his way towards the exit again. "Well, same to you, pal!" the chicken yelled after the rat.

Rover grinned. He knew it was rude to find it amusing, but part of him liked seeing that rat trip and drop his briefcase. He inwardly chuckled as the scene replayed in his head. "Serves him right," Rover said, "rude little jerk."

The rat stumbled off the train and asked the porter how long before the train would leave. "The train will be taking off to Vernon within ten minutes. You best hurry up! Eek, eek!"

The rat in the trench coat made his way to two other rats, both dressed in lab coats. One was tall and skinny and he wore a pair of thick glasses, the other was short. The rat in the coat muttered to the two what had happened on the train.

"You did what!" yelled the short one but at the same time keeping his voice low to avoid attention, "You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?"

"Y-yes… and I'm s-sorry…" the rat in the coat stuttered.

"Damn it all." said the taller rat, "That whole train is going to get contaminated. Now what do we do?" The two rats in lab coats huddled up and began to whisper to each other. The rat in the coat tried to overhear what they were saying, but couldn't make anything out.

"We have to make sure no word of this ever gets out! It could destroy us!" the short rat whispered.

"But what can we do?" the taller rat responded, "That whole train will be infected in no time!"

"Well, we have to do something!"

"But we never had to handle a situation like this one!"

"First time for everything."

"So what do we do?"

The shorter rat thought for a moment, than got an idea. "Let's give him the new bio-weapon."

"What? But that's untested!" the taller rat protested. "There's no telling what those things will do!"

"You have any better ideas!" the short rat snapped. "Besides, if all else fails we still have a contact in Vernon that can help get the job done."

"Well…" the taller rat thought, "fine. We have to do something." The short rat nodded and made his way to their car, which was parked nearby. He opened the trunk of the vehicle and pulled out a large metallic briefcase and handed it to the rat in the coat.

"Here," said the short lab rat, "take this. Open it as soon as the train starts moving and all of your troubles will be solved. The code for the lock is 3681."

"B-but," questioned the rat in the trench coat, "w-what is it?"

"Do not question us." the tall rat said firmly. "Just do as you are told to do."

"Y-yes sirs." the rat in the trench coat responded, "I-I'm very sorry. I-I won't let U-Umbrella down."

"Vernon! All aboard for Vernon! Eek, eek!" called the porter.

"Hurry up." The short rat commanded, "And remember the code. 3681." The rat in the trench coat nodded and made his way back to the train, dragging the case along with him—whatever it was inside, it was heavy.

Rover spotted the rat getting back in his seat, now carrying an even larger Umbrella briefcase—this time it was metallic. Rover wasn't even going to waste his time trying to make conversation with the rat this time. Still, he did find it odd the rat would get off the train just to get back on… But he wasn't about to loose sleep over it.

The train began moving and slowly began to pick-up its speed. The rat in the trench coat decided to do what he was told to do and open the briefcase as soon as the train was in motion.

He found the electronic lock and punched in the code "3681". The locks suddenly became undone and a burst of cold air came rushing out. The rat opened the briefcase to see what was inside and it appeared to be… leeches? Scratch that—_frozen _leeches.

"What in the world?" the rat muttered out loud. Suddenly the leeches began to thaw—it must have been the room temperature. Yes, he could see them beginning to squirm and move. How were leeches supposed to solve his problems?

Rover was back to staring out the window, watching the trees as the train passed them by. He had counted seventy-eight since they had left Popstar. Needless to say, he was bored as hell. Rover let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat.

"Could this day possibly get anymore dull?" he said out loud. Suddenly he heard something he had never heard before—a scream. Oh sure, he had heard screams before but not anything like this scream. This was a blood-curdling scream.

Rover looked to the direction of the noise and his jaw fell down at the sight. It was the rat, the same rat in the trench coat. But he was covered in—what appeared to be—leeches. They were all over his body, as if they were feasting. The screams continued to come from the covered rat—each more inaudible than the last.

Suddenly the screams ceased and the leeches left the rats body, now a dead corpse. Panic and confusion overtook the animals on board. And then the leeches began to attack any animal they could get close to.

Rover didn't know what to do, let alone what was happening. He quickly got out of his seat and made his way to the engineers to warn them. But when he got there they were already being eaten alive. He stumbled out of the engineer's cart, completely terrified.

"What—what the hell is happening!" he screamed. It then struck the cat that the train was close to Vernon. He had to warn his friend, Tom Nook, about what was happening! He stumbled to the phone and picked it up, beginning to dial the number of his friend. There was no answer—the line was dead.

"Just typical." Rover muttered. He looked at the animals getting attacked by these horrible creatures in disbelief. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly something squirmed up Rover's back and bit him in the neck. He was getting attacked!

He screamed and began pulling the leeches off his body, throwing them on the floor and stomping on them. Then he felt a bump—the train was going too fast. It was becoming derailed. It was going to crash and Vernon was only seconds away. He could even see the train station.

The train then tipped over and began to skid on the ground—it crashed into the train station and sent Rover flying. Everything became silent and Rover was lying on the floor with the little strength he had left as more and more hungry leeches began to feast on his body.

Never trust a rat.


	2. The Train Crash

**CHAPTER 2 - THE TRAIN CRASH**

"What the hell was that?"

The sound of the train crash woke Dan up in an instant, causing him to fall off his bed. He pulled himself back up, rubbing his eyes after just being asleep. Vernon was mainly populated by animals, but it had a few humans living there. Dan was one of those humans; the only other human being his brother, Kevin.

Dan wasn't about to fall back asleep after being awaken, he always had trouble falling asleep in the first place—let alone falling _back_ asleep. So he figured he'd go see what all the commotion was about. He quickly ran outside to be greeted by several other animals making their way to the direction of the crash. His brother, Kevin, came out from his house as well.

That's when he saw it. The train had crashed right into the station. A large cloud of smoke was rising in the air, giving off an unpleasant odor. He pushed his way through some animals to get a better look.

Officer Copper was standing in front of the derailed train along with Chief Booker. Copper waved his paws in the air in an attempt to shoo the other animals away, as if they were flies. "Move along! Move along! There's nothing to see here!" Officer Copper shouted.

"Nothing to see!" yelled Lobo, the short tempered wolf, "What the hell do you call that!" he pointed his paw in the direction of the porter of Vernon, who had been killed upon impact of the crash.

"Oh my goodness!" screamed Kiki, the timid black cat, "He's dead! The porter is dead!"

Shock and confusion overtook the animals as whispers and rumors began spreading around the crowd.

"I bet it was one of those terrorist attacks!" suggested Leopold the lion.

"No way, partner." protested Buck the horse, "I'm reckon' it was aliens!"

"A-a-a-aliens!" stuttered Claude the rabbit, shivering with fear.

"What if it was a bomb?" asked Anicotti the mouse.

"Then that would be terrorists!" shouted Leopold.

"You guys don't think the target was Vernon, do you?" worried Spork the pig.

"You guys are getting way ahead of yourselves." said Quetzal the eagle, "It was just a train crash, dudes! These things happen!"

Having enough of the animals prattling and crackpot theories, Officer Copper butted in. "All right! All right! This area is now forbidden until further notice!" Some animals began to protest, but Copper ignored them and turned to Chief Booker.

"Booker, watch this place while I go inform the mayor. Okay?" With that, Copper took off not even giving Booker a chance to respond.

"Um, sure… okay… I think" Booker mumbled as his partner took off. He turned to the residents of Vernon. "Um… you can all go back now… to your homes, that is… things are under control here… um… I think…"

The animals decided to go back home, somewhat begrudgingly. Dan made his way back home—he was too tired to go to sleep, as strange as that may sound. He'd be up for quite a few hours now. He could already tell his mind would be wandering around the train crash, trying to think of what caused it. When he reached his house he was suddenly pulled to the side by the fellow town resident, Lobo.

"Hey, Dan." said Lobo, "You wondering what the deal with that train crash is?"

"Well, yeah—I guess." Dan answered, suspicious to what Lobo seemed to be hinting at.

"Well what do you say you and me go have a little look?" the wolf said with a smirk.

"B-but, Lobo!" Dan answered, "You heard Copper! That place is off limits!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Lobo complained, "Don't you wanna' know what happened?"

"Well-" Dan began, but he was soon cut short.

"So it's settled. We're gonna' go and check it out." Lobo said, with the same sly smirk on his face.

"But, Lobo!" Dan protested.

"What is it now!" the wolf snapped.

"What about Booker?" Dan asked, pointing to the police dog—who at the time was letting out a yawn. Lobo smirked yet again.

"I doubt that guy could stay awake much longer." said Lobo. "Listen, I'll come and get you in two hours—be ready." Dan nodded and made his way back to his house and Lobo went back to his.

Within a half an hour Chief Booker had begun nodding off, but quickly woke up and rubbed his paws over his eyes. "I have to stay awake… Copper is counting on me… I think." Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the train. He gulped and quietly got up and made his way towards the door of the train.

"He-hello?" Booker stuttered, "You're not supposed to be in here… whoever you are. This train is off limits… I think." The door of the train began to rattle—something on the other side was pounding on it.

"I'm w-warning you! If you don't come out of that t-train, you will be punished… I think!" Booker said, sounding unsure and scared. Suddenly the train door swung open.

o-o-o

"As a means of protection? Why bother?" Mayor Tortimer complained. "This has never happened before—not in the eighty-three years I've been alive."

"Exactly, sir." explained Officer Copper, "All the more reason to keep you somewhere safe. For all we know this could be the work of terrorists or something similar."

"Bah. Nonsense." Tortimer chortled.

"Sir, it would be best if you were kept safe at Delfino Island." Copper told him. Delfino Island was a rather small island, just off the coast of Vernon. It had but one resident, a bird named Boomer.

"Fine, fine, fine." Tortimer groaned, "If you insist."

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir." Copper said, "I'll escort you to the island."

o-o-o

Two hours had passed and Dan hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. And who could blame him after what had happened? He spent the two hours waiting for Lobo, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling letting his mind wander. A knock on the door woke him from his trance; he opened it to find Lobo.

"Good, you're awake." the wolf greeted. "C'mon, let's go." Dan didn't even bother arguing with him, once Lobo made up his mind his decision would be set it stone—it would be fruitless to try to talk him out of it.

The two made their way to the train station to find Booker lying face down near the wreck, sleeping like a puppy. "Heh, I knew he'd fall asleep sooner or later." Lobo snorted. Each of them tiptoed slowly past the police dog, being sure not to wake him up.

Fortunately for them the door to train was already open. They didn't question it, maybe it swung open due to the crash. The two creped their way within the train, unaware of the horrors they would soon discover.

What they failed to notice was that Booker had not been asleep, like they had thought. He was dead. His throat had been torn out.


End file.
